


Day 6 - Daddy + Deep-throating

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Robert Sugden, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Submissive Robert, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, bottom robert, dominant Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Multiple-era applicable. Robert loves Aaron's cock in his mouth.





	Day 6 - Daddy + Deep-throating

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this is either boyfriends 2016 era, 'boyfriend-husband-partner' 2018 era, or post-engagement 2.0. I've given up on the 2018 Kinktober schedule - I've made my own.

Aaron had woken up, quite frankly, hard as a rock for no good reason.

It was quarter to seven and Robert was sprawled over him as usual, blonde head using his chest as a pillow. The covers had been thrown off in the night, the late-summer heat strong enough that even only wearing boxers they were both sweating. But it was Robert, so he refused to _not_ be touching Aaron to go to sleep, which was sweet, but impractical.

There was a gentle morning breeze coming through the open windows, curtains waving and briefly exposing parts of the room to sunlight. A slither of Robert’s freckled back was lit up, and Aaron smiled, tracing his finger over it. The soft noise Robert made in his sleep and the brush of his thigh between Aaron’s didn’t make his erection feel any less like going away.

It wasn’t like he’d had a dirty dream, or had any reason to be worked up. It was just one of those mornings where his body decided it was definitely horny. And wasn’t going to be ignored. His boxers were tenting badly, the slit trying to part and let him out, and it was almost embarrassingly obscene for seven in the morning. Not that Robert had any issue with getting off first thing, or in broad daylight. Or in public, for that matter.

Trying not to pay attention to it obviously did the opposite, and it had started to ache, so he’d rubbed himself a bit through his pants, just to get comfy again. But then he’d started thinking about wanking right there, seeing how long it would take Robert to wake up, wondered how the blonde would look when he was still sleepy but realised what Aaron was up to. And it wasn’t helping. In fact, it was making precome well-up at his cockhead.

Robert, of course, chose the perfect moment to wake up, because he always had to make a bloody entrance. His hand smoothed up and down Aaron’s lower abdomen and he nuzzled into his chest as he came around, and Aaron grunted, cock giving a twitch. Robert’s head tilted up and he peeled one eye open, and whatever he saw on Aaron’s face must’ve given him away immediately, as the blonde leaned back a little – still half asleep – to take in the sight of Aaron’s lower body.

“Oh,” he said softly, voice smug like he’d found a pleasantly surprising gift, and Aaron chided him in his head. _Git_.

Slightly sleep-clumsy fingers pulled the elastic of Aaron’s boxers away from his body and down, so his solid cock was free to spring up towards his stomach, and he wasn’t given any warning before Robert bent at the middle and swallowed him down.

“Fuck,” he hissed, hand immediately grabbing for a fist of blonde hair, Robert’s soft, warm mouth wetting most of his length. His head bobbed a few times, and Aaron’s cockhead was already nudging the back of his throat, but he clearly didn’t care at all. “ _Fuck,_ Robert.”

The older man hollowed his cheeks, and slowly pulled the tight ring of his lips up to Aaron’s tip, tongue drawing patterns on the underside of his cock all the way up, and Aaron panted hard, trying not to make too much noise in the quiet house. Robert was determined to make that incredibly difficult, apparently, repeating the move, then tonguing his slit and foreskin, and running wet lips over his glans. Aaron looked down and struggled to suppress a groan at the sight of Robert’s full lips – it never got old.

“Fuck. Yeah, come on,” Aaron murmured, hand putting a little pressure against the back of Robert’s head, “take it for daddy.” He knew the blonde liked it, being bossed around, used for Aaron’s pleasure. And Aaron wasn’t exactly going to complain about that, was he?

Robert shifted down the bed to get a better angle and locked his eyes onto Aaron’s as he disobeyed, sucking a kiss to his fraenulum and rolling his testicles in one hand. Aaron grunted and nudged his cock against Robert’s mouth, pushed on his head a bit harder when Robert smirked. _Little shit_.

“Show daddy you can be a good boy, go on,” he demanded, voice quiet but unrelenting, and Robert gave a soft, muffled moan of satisfaction as he took the younger man in again. A couple of goes, and Aaron hit the back of his throat with a groan. He pet Robert’s blonde hair in appreciation. “Good, that’s it,” he sighed, letting Robert’s head bob in his lap.

Soon, he felt Robert push further forwards, watched him pull off, take a deep breath and wet his mouth. When he took Aaron into his mouth again, he went slow, and the brunette eventually felt himself breach his throat. He hissed in pleasure through clenched teeth, and Robert swallowed around him, made him tug on his blonde locks.

“God, ohh, _fuck_ ,” Aaron gasped as Robert pulled back only to take him deeper again, scraped his fingernails over the man’s scalp. He gave a testing rock of his hips, and Robert accepted it without trouble. “You’re always so good for me.”

He began to roll his hips, gently working his cock in Robert’s throat, and it quickly wasn’t enough. He upped his pace, and Robert made some kind of wanton noise that vibrated around him, made Aaron use his open mouth a little harder.

Before long, Robert’s saliva was dribbling down over his balls, and he was properly fucking his mouth, both hands holding his head in place. Robert’s eyes were watering but he was pulling Aaron’s hips in with every thrust, and he kept making delicious noises into his shaft that were pushing him to the edge.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come down your throat, Robert. You gonna take daddy’s seed?” Aaron grunted filthily, and the pleased, hungry noise that Robert gave in response made his balls tighten, made him thrust that much harder. Robert’s fingers fondled his sack again, and his hips stuttered and bucked, and then he was spurting down the blonde's throat with a deep groan. Robert swallowed him all down, and Aaron’s cock carried on pulsing, trying to give him more.

He panted through it, breathing laboured, and as Robert continued to work him with his tongue, he pulled him off by the hair, oversensitivity building. Robert hummed and kissed his hip instead, and Aaron cupped the back of his head, getting his breath back. He suddenly giggled, and Robert looked up at him questioningly.

“Morning!” he sarcastically greeted, and Robert rolled his eyes, which made him laugh more.

“Are you complaining?”

Aaron shrugged dismissively, but he was grinning. “I suppose you’ve woken up in worse moods.”


End file.
